Well this is surprising
by FoxDemonKing
Summary: Frerin comes back as a human rangers. After meeting the dwarves he decides to go on the adventure. What will happen with him in the company. Everyone lives/Nobody dies trope


**( I don't own the hobbit or any characters including Fendral's past life Frerin. Tolkien owns all. I only own Fendral(sort of).) **

A man was walking in the shire. He stood at 5'9" which the hobbits got used to with how much he visited. He had brown hair pulled back with a leather rope. He was tan and had a long broad sword. But the most noticeable feature was his bright red eyes. His name was Fendral and he was a ranger from Bree. He was visiting his friend Bilbo Baggins.

Fendral was just at the gate of Bag-end when he saw two dwarves._ Who are they and why are they here?_ He wondered. "Scuse me who are you?" The dwarves turned when he spoke. One had long blonde hair and beard. The other had dark brown hair and not much of a beard. The blonde one spoke up first, "I'm Fili-" then the other "and I'm Kili at your service." _Well that answers one of my questions._ "Let's get inside, Bilbo was expecting me so she might have food ready." Fendral opened the door and saw Bilbo looking frantic. Fendral raised a eyebrow, "What's wrong Bilbo? Why are ya panicking?" Bilbo looked at him. "I-i'm panicking because there's two dwarves in my kitchen, eating the food set out!" Fendral smiled down at her," Don't worry I'll deal with this." With that he stormed the kitchen. "OI WHAT ARE YOU DOING? Why are you here and don't you know any manners!"

The dwarves looked at him now looking a little embarrassed. The one with white hair spoke, "Sorry lad, I'm Balin, this is my brother Dwalin." Fendral sized up Dwalin and any weapons he could see._ I could take him. _"Balin was it? Can you tell me why you're here?" Bilbo came in as Fendral asked that.

_Time skip of the other dwarves plus Gandalf coming and after dinner_

Fendral learned what was going on from Gandalf and shook his head. "Gandalf this will either go great or kill somebody possibly everyone. Thank goodness I started giving Bilbo lessons a few months after I met her in case something bad happened." Gandalf's eyes twinkled brightly**(WAIT! Oh crap Gandalf's pulling a Dumbledore**). "My dear boy why don't you come with? You are a ranger so your knowledge would be useful." Fendral took one look at Gandalf and knew there was no point in arguing. "Fine but it's probably not likely that i'm going to get along with any of them." Bilbo then decided to show up wringing her hands nervously.

Fendral didn't pay attention to what they were talking about. That is he wasn't until Ori walked up asking about his plate. Then the singing began:

_Blunt the knives bend the forks_

_Smash the bottles and burn the corks_

_Chip the glasses and crack the plates_

_Cut the cloth and trail the fat_

_Leave the bones on the bedroom mat_

_Pour the milk on the pantry floor_

_Splash the wine on every door_

_Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl_

_Pound them up with a thumping pole_

_And when your finished if their whole_

_Send them down the hall to roll_

_That's what Bilbo Baggins hates_

Fendral was laughing by the end of it, thoroughly enjoying the little song. _Their so much fun, this isn't going to be as bad as I thought._

*KNOCK*

Everyone became serious with that one knock._ Guess that's the last member of the company,_ thought Fendral as he went with Bilbo to answer the door.

As soon as Fendral saw the Dwarf behind the door, his mind soon became flooded with memories.

**(*sniffles and cries* I saw Battle of the Five Armies recently. And Dangit it made me a crying mess. This happens with every death scene of a character I get emotionally invested in. Plus it make swear that movie directors conspire together to make me cry. This is basically my au of the hobbit where Frerin gets reincarnated as my oc Fendral. As you noticed Bilbo's a girl in this(Don't hate me). I don't know why but for some reason I love genderbent fanfiction and because I don't know how to write guy x guy Bilbo's gonna be a girl, but I'm willing to try with another story. Fendral is going to get paired up with an oc from Lake Town. Can you just imagine Thorin's face when he finds out that Fendral is his now human brother Frerin? Believe me I have that all planned out and it involves Thranduil the guy quite a few people want to strangle.**

**R&R)**


End file.
